Dylan Lloyd
Dylan Lloyd is an American artist that represented America on the famous Ukrainian television show “Crimea Music Fest” in September of 2011. Bio For internationally recognized singer-songwriter Dylan Lloyd, the future holds promise and longevity. In December of 2009, Lloyd signed a music publishing deal with RADAR MUSIC PUBLISHING/BMG RIGHTS MANAGMENT. From that point forward, Dylan has been establishing himself all over the world as one of the most outstanding performers of his generation. Lloyd has written and co-produced with some of the best producers, songwriters, and artists in the music industry, i.e., platinum producer “MdL” (JUSTIN BIEBER, CHRIS BROWN), Kevin Savigar (ROD STEWART, JOSH GRACIN), Deron Johnson (MILES DAVIS, SEAL), gold producers Rob Kleiner and Chris Sernel (CEE-LO GREEN), gold producer Michael Jay (EMINEM, MARTIKA), Tim Fagan (COLBIE CAILLAT, JASON MRAZ), platinum producer Soundtrakk (LUPE FIASCO), producer John Van Nest (MICHAEL JACKSON), legendary songwriter Alan Roy Scott (LUTHER VANDROSS, CYNDI LAUPER), Nader Guirat (2008 Winner of Arab Star Academy), Stephen Jerzak (Universal Republic Recording Artist)…and others. In September of 2011, Dylan Lloyd was the first and only American to be invited to an international performing event in Ukraine, broadcast to over 100 million people across Eastern Europe. The competition is called Crimea Music Fest, the first performing attraction in world history to sponsor contestants from each continent. Gloria Gaynor, Russian megastars Alla Pugacheva and Natalia Buchynska, European stars, fellow contestants of the show, and millions of fans across Eastern Europe all gave accolades to Dylan Lloyd for his performances of "We Are the Same," written by Lloyd, and Elton John’s "Sacrifice.” On September 19, 2012, Dylan Lloyd and Stephen Jerzak's split EP entitled "What Could Be Better" became a top 20 on the iTunes Singer/Songwriter chart, as well as their Sophomore release "This Is Better", which became a top 20 on the iTunes charts on January 21, 2013. In 2013, Lloyd released his debut EP entitled "One By One" with Lupe Fiasco’s hit-producer “Soundtrakk”. In the final stages of the EP's production, Lloyd and Soundtrakk started noticing something entirely unique about the records. With their use of key songwriting elements from Pop music of the 70's, 80's, and 90's, blended together with Hip-Hop drum breaks, it was clear to them that they had invented a new form of Pop music. A sub genre that may change the face of pop music forever..."Cool Pop". In December of 2014, Lloyd released his debut solo album called "The Vault" and it became his first charting solo album on the iTunes charts, as well as his fourth consecutive charting album on iTunes (What Could Be Better, This Is Better, Find A Way There). Currently, Dylan Lloyd is gearing up to have his own radio station on Pandora in the Spring/Summer of 2015, followed by two new EP's coming out, one which is entitled "Aria" that will be released on iTunes in the Spring of 2015. "Music is life that lives forever. It’s my Purpose, my Voice, and my Passion." Awards * signed to a music publishing deal with Radar Music/Bug Music/BMG Rights Management in December of 2009. * In September of 2011, first and only American in world history to perform at the Crimea Music Fest. A competition that was the first of its kind...the first ever competition to have competitors from every habitable continent of the world. The TV show was held in the country of Ukraine. * two top 20 split EP's with Stephen Jerzak on the iTunes Singer/Songwriter chart. First ep was called "What Could Be Better", the second was called "This Is Better". * one top 50 split EP with Stephen Jerzak on the iTunes Singer/Songwriter chart. The ep was called "Find A Way There" Category:Artists Category:NVSC 16 artists